


Beach Day

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock: Seriously, John. How is this fun? I could be home figuring out how long it takes for a fingernail to melt. </p><p>John: Sherlock, manners. We talked about this.  And would you please pick Hamish up? He’s eating sand again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

Sherlock: John, why are we here?

John: Because you promised me a holiday, away from all those bloody murders. 

Sherlock: Yes, John. But why here? Why Cardiff? Why the… Beach. *Grimaces when his barefoot touches the sand.*

John: Because you let me pick. You should know better by now. *Grins and grabs Sherlock’s hand and pulls him along.*

Sherlock: Seriously, John. How is this fun? I could be home figuring out how long it takes for a fingernail to melt. 

John: Sherlock, manners. We talked about this. And would you please pick Hamish up? He’s eating sand again.

Sherlock: Why can’t you carry him? 

John: Because I have all our bloody stuff!

Sherlock: Oh… *Picks up the 3 year old Hamish* Come along, Irene. At least you don’t eat sand like your brother.

*Irene just grins up at her poppa and takes his free hand.* 

A few minutes later. 

Sherlock: John… he’s heavy. Are we there yet?

John: Yes, Sherlock, let me lay the blanket down first. *Spreads out blanket.*

The Twins: *Squealing and pointing* Water! Water!

Sherlock: *Melts and ruffles Irene’s dark curls.* Ok, maybe this will be fun. They are rather adorable, aren't they? 

John: It’s about time we had a family outing. That flat is getting a bit cramped…

Sherlock: Mmm… 

John: Are you even listening?

Sherlock: What? Oh, yes. Cramped. But do you see this? The twins are excited!

John: Well, yes. They’ve never seen the ocean before. Here put this on them. *Tosses Sherlock sunscreen* And get that sand out of his mouth!

Sherlock: *blank stare*

John: Sherlock, please, try to be a parent today. *playfully slaps Sherlock*

*Sherlock chases the twins down and haphazardly applies sunscreen to them.*

Sherlock: *Takes the twins each by a hand* Come on, luvs. Who wants to go swimming?

Twins: *Getting excited* Me! Me!

Sherlock: Come on, John! 

John: Oi! I’ll be right there! But here! *Throws floaties at Sherlock* Put these on them.

Sherlock: Hamish, you first. God knows what you’ll try to do! *Puts floaties on Hamish* Irene? Where are you darling? *Starting to feel panicked he looks around*

Hamish: *Points* Irene! 

Sherlock: *Follows Mish’s finger and sees Irene standing with her toes in the water, mesmerized.*

*Sunscreen and arm floaties on*

Twins: *Splashing and playing in the water*

Sherlock: *Sitting on the beach with his legs in the water and looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder* Alright, you win. This could actually be fun, John. The twins are having the time of their lives. Just look at them. No! Mish, don’t eat that! That’s seaweed! I swear, John. He is your son. Irene knows better than to eat random things. 

John: Perhaps. Maybe he's experimenting. *grins*

Hamish: *dips head into the water. Comes up looking confused. And wiping his tongue off with his hands*

Irene: *looks at her brother in confusion.*

John: I believe he just discovered that the water is salty.

*Sherlock Picks up Mish and takes him into deeper water while John does the same with Irene*

Out in deeper water, being held by their fathers the twins get excited and splash around. Squealing in delight evey time a wave comes by.

*later*

Back on the beach, John and Sherlock watch as their children play in the sand. 

Sherlock: Sorry I thought this was a dumb idea. 

John: Wait. Are you actually apologizing? *pretends to be shocked.*

Sherlock: Me? Never. I'm going to go play in the sand with the kids. 

John sits back and takes pictures of Sherlock and the kids. Since the moment the kids were born via surraget Sherclock has been a different person. He is still Sherlock. But he tries hard to be a good father, and a good husband. John watched as Sherlock melted the first time he held the twins. He watched as Sherlock was the one up in the middle of the night for bottles and diaper changes. Every moment of these children's lives have been records. John even has a new blog. Dedicated to every waking, and sometimes sleeping, moment of their children. 

And now, here is Sherlock. The great detective, playing in the sand with their twins. 

A lot of people ask how they manage to solve crime with them. Even going as far as thinking that they bring the twins with them. But really, between Mrs. Hudson, Uncle Myce, and Sherlock's parents. They were never in need for a sitter. Myce and Greg had chosen not to have children, so Mish and Irene were spoiled by their uncles. 

Sherlock eventually comes back to the blanket with a sour look on his face

John: What's wrong? Did they take your toy?

Sherlock: No. I have sand in my bum.


End file.
